Nochebuenas de Locos
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Nochebuena, un momento sumamente familiar. Pero para Kagome y Bankotsu las cosas no iban a salir como planeaban. Un pequeño error que llevo a nuestros protagonistas a vivir alocadas situaciones, todo para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta navideña. -AU- Regalo (atrasado) a Nitta yumiko del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Nochebuena de Locos**

 **Por Aquarius-chan**

 **1.**

Navidad, una época del año en donde las familias se reúnen y pasan un buen rato. Disfrutan de una abundante cena y del espectáculo producido por los fuegos artificiales. Todos felices divirtiéndose... O casi todos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo es eso de que no vienen hacia aquí? - se desesperó la joven de cabellos.

-Lo siento hija, pero tu abuelo se siente indispuesto y ya sabes, es un hombre grande - habló la mujer con voz conciliadora -. Además, tienes tu automóvil. Te será sencillo.

-Es fácil decirlo - suspiró -. Bien mamá, nos vemos - cortó el teléfono refunfuñando.

¿Por qué su madre se la tenía que hacer tan difícil? No lo sabía. Hasta hace unos pequeños minutos, ella estaba preparando su hogar dispuesta a recibir a su familia, pero su abuelo enfermó. Su consuelo era que también vería a sus viejos amigos.

* * *

-Si, me estoy terminando de preparar. No te preocupes - decía el joven de largo cabello trenzado mientras jugaba al FIFA 2016 en ropa interior.

-No estarás jugando videojuegos, ¿verdad? - reprochó Naraku.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí? - cuestionó en un actuado drama -. Eres un muy mal amigo.

-Déjate de idioteces y apresúrate porque donde te atascas en el tráfico, no llegas más - le cortó sin dejarle responder.

Bankotsu miró la pantalla de su táctil y rió. Ya se había bañado, solo le faltaba vestirse, tomar su automóvil y salir de allí.

-Meh, cinco minutos mas - y siguió su interesante partido, donde él manejaba al Real Madrid mientras se enfrentaba a Barcelona.

La fiesta en la universidad iniciaba a las nueve de la noche y si sus cálculos no fallaban, saliendo a las siete llegaba tranquilo.

* * *

 **19:30 pm. Casa de Kagome**

La pelinegra ya estaba preparada. Había perseguido y atrapado a su gato para poder darle de comer y encerrarlo. Se puso unos pantalones de jean ajustados azul oscuro, un par de botas que llegaban unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas, una camiseta blanca, u suéter y un tapado largo y negro. Su largo cabello se mantenía suelto. Tomó su bolso negro, puso algo de ropa dentro sumado a otras cosas necesarias y sus llaves y salió apresurada.

Ni bien arrancó el automóvil, inició su viaje de manera calma ya que había nevado un poco y no quería accidentes. Tenía que llegar hasta Tokio y sabía que sería difícil por el tránsito. Suspiró pensando en ello.

Se habían hecho las 19:50, las calles estaban transitadas y, aunque ella iba con cuidado, un repentino y fuerte golpe en la parte frontal del automóvil la sorprendió. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad enojada y bajó.

-¡Mi auto! - se entristeció y enfureció al ver el estado en el que había quedado.

-Lo siento mucho señorita - salió un hombre de mediana edad del otro vehículo -, juro que pagaré por los daños.

-Oh si que lo hará - afirmó.

Sacó su celular dispuesta a llamar a su madre, pero sabía que la preocuparía y no quería hacerla sentir mal por un accidente. Suspiró sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo llegaría a Tokio antes de las nueve de la noche?

-Señorita, ya llamé a emergencias y vendrán enseguida - le avisó el extraño.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Podría pasarme sus datos?

-Por supuesto y no se preocupe, fue mi culpa y yo pagaré todo.

-Eso espero.

A los pocos minutos, un móvil policial llegó y llevaron a ambos a la central de policías donde Kagome pudo realizar la denuncia. Luego de veinte minutos dentro, se sentó en la recepción del lugar para descansar y partir. Quería llorar, ¿cómo haría si, además, estaba en un lugar que apenas conocía? Llamar a su madre no era una opción. Inhaló y exhaló aire como si eso le fuera a dar una respuesta.

-Oh vamos, por favor - escuchó la voz de un joven -. Tengo que llegar a Tokio y no podré hacerlo sin mi auto.

-No hay algo que discutir señor. Su automóvil se quedará hasta que pague su multa.

La discusión siguió un poco más y la pelinegra fue testigo de todo y sonrió. No era la mejor idea que tenía, pero algo era algo.

-Hola, disculpa...

* * *

 **19:40 pm. Casa de Bankotsu**

-Maldición, se me hizo tarde - se quejó Bankotsu mientras se terminaba de abotonar su camisa -. Si llego tarde, Naraku me mata.

Buscó un abrigo que llevar y colocó sus pertenencias en sus bolsillos listo para salir. Tomó las llaves de su vehículo y bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio. Se subió a su Toyota y salió bastante rápido. Para ambientar todo, puso un poco de música que lo relajaría.

-We will, we will rock you! - cantaba inspirado.

Tan concentrado estaba en el camino que tenia delante suyo y en la canción de Queen que, lo que menos se fijó fue que una patrulla lo seguía desde hacía unos minutos. Siguió un poco más hasta que los oficiales se vieron obligados a encender la sirena, cosa que lo desconcertó y obligó a frenar. Un oficial se acercó a la ventanilla y le hizo seña para que la baje.

-Buenas noches señor, me permite los documentos.

-Si, enseguida - se puso a buscar el registro de conducir, registro que no encontraba -. Eeeh, ¿puede disculparme un minuto?

Buscó y buscó en los diferentes compartimientos. No estaba. Debajo de los asientos. No estaba. En sus ropas. No estaba. Sonrió por la cruel ironía. Había dejado en su casa su licencia.

-No tiene la licencia, ¿verdad?

-La dejé en mi departamento señor - se excusó.

-Voy a tener que hacerle una multa y tendré que remolcar su vehículo.

-¿QUÉ? No, por favor, no. Tengo que ir a una fiesta en la universidad de Tokio y estoy...

-Si quiere lo puedo llevar en mi patrulla hasta la central para que realicen los papeles. Eso o puede ir caminando - dijo el uniformado indiferente.

Bankotsu suspiró, se bajó del auto y se subió a la patrulla. Esperaba llegar y poder convencer a quien sea para que se pudiera llevar su transporte. Una grúa llegó y se lo llevó, tomando otro camino.

-¿A-a dónde llevan m-mi auto? - se estaba poniendo nervioso mientras miraba desde el vehículo del policía como se alejaba hasta llegar al punto de no verlo.

-No se preocupe, solo lo llevan a un depósito. No tendrá raya alguna.

-Pero...

-Llegamos - anunció el policía y se apresuró a entrar.

-Oh vamos, por favor. Tengo que llegar a Tokio y no podré hacerlo sin mi auto - suplicó mientras entraba siguiéndolo.

-No hay algo que discutir señor. Su automóvil se quedará hasta que pague su multa.

-Por favor, me matarán si no llego - se puso al frente del hombre -. ¿Nunca tuvo mi edad y pasó por esto?

-No quiera convencerme, señor - lo miró con superioridad -. Poco me importa si va a una fiesta o a encontrarse con la reina de Países Bajos, pero no puede andar sin su licencia.

-Por favor, por favor - rogó mientras el hombre escribía algo.

-Aquí tiene su multa. Una vez pagada, podrá volver a disfrutar de su vehículo.

Bankotsu tomó la hoja y lo leyó, transformando su rostro de molesto a espantado. -¿QUEEEEEÉ? ¿Tanto por conducir sin licencia?

-Aparte porque iba con música alta, tanto así que tardó en darse cuenta que lo seguía, sumado a que estaba un poco excedido en velocidad.

-Yo...

-Hola, disculpa... - lo interrumpió una voz suave y cuando volteó a ver, se encontró con una joven de cabellos negros sumamente hermosa - Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-E-eh, yo soy Bankotsu Matsuda - vio como ella le tendía la mano y se la tomó -. Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío - le sonrió -. Lamento haber escuchado la discusión, pero me llamó la atención que dijeras que debías llegar a Tokio.

-Si, antes de las nueve.

-Yo también debo llegar antes de las nueve a Tokio y me chocaron mi automóvil, así que pensé que podríamos llegar juntos.

-¿Cómo...?

-Hay un metro que nos deja cerca de Tokio. Podríamos tomarlo y luego fijarnos como llegar hasta nuestros destinos.

-Tienes razón - suspiró y miró al policía -. Será mejor que no le aparezca mágicamente un solo rayón a mi bebé.

El aludido respondió con una risa y ambos jóvenes salieron directo a la estación del metro. Los dos estaban callados, sin saber sobre qué hablar. A los pocos minutos, vieron llegar el trasporte y se subieron.

-¿A qué tienes que ir a Tokio? - preguntó Bankotsu.

-Tengo que ir a una cena navideña. Mi familia vive allí aunque iban a pasar la Navidad en mi casa, pero surgieron problemas. ¿Y tú?

-Una fiesta en la universidad. Le prometí a mi amigo que iría porque se recibe en su carrera y bueno, estoy bajo presión - rió.

-Entonces esperemos llegar - sonrió.

Ambos mantuvieron la conversación en el trayecto. Fueron quince minutos de recorrido y los aprovecharon para conocerse un poco. Por momentos, Kagome miraba por la ventanilla, dándose cuenta de que los paisajes eran extraños. Sin preocuparse, siguió la conversación entretenida. Bankotsu parecía un gran sujeto. Divertido, simpático y respetuoso, ella se sentía cómoda con él.

-Aviso a los pasajeros - todos, inclusive los protagonistas, prestaron atención al altavoz de donde salía la voz -, se les avisa que nos estamos acercando a la última estación - Los dos peli negros celebraron porque llegarían temprano -. Una vez llegados a Kyoto, la estación cerrará. Les deseamos feliz Navidad.

Los dos quedaron estáticos. Kyoto. ¿Cómo había sucedido? No, eso no podía pasarles. Bankotsu miró a su acompañante de reojo. La vio tensa, parecía en shock. De hecho, él se había recuperado de la noticia. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a Kyoto? Estaban a dos horas en tren de Tokio y la estación ya cerraba.

-Kagome...

-Estamos en Kyoto - dijo interrumpiéndolo, sin inmutarse -. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nos equivocamos de tren y ahora estamos en Kyoto - rió. De repente sintieron que el transporte se detenía.

-Ven, veremos qué hacer - Bankotsu la sujetó del brazo y la guió hasta la plataforma, de donde salieron.

-Creo que tengo un plan - la joven parecía relajada -. Es un poco alocado, pero creo que funcionará.

-¿Un plan? ¿Alocado? - el de cabellos trenzados rascó su cabeza -. ¿Puedo desconfiar de ti?

-No te preocupes - lo miró y sonrió -. Confía y llegaremos a Tokyo.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Este es mi nuevo twoshot como regalo (atrasadísimo) de Navidad. En estos días publicaré la segunda parte.

Se que no es lo mejor que escribí, pero el humor no va conmigo xD Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, además de que las cosas pasan en el segundo cap.

¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen una crítica constructiva? No duden en dejarme sus reviews con sus sugerencias y opiniones :)

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Este es un fic regalo para Nitta yumiko.**

* * *

 **Nochebuena de Locos**

 **Por Aquarius-chan**

 **2.**

-¿A esto le llamas alocado? - preguntó sarcástico Bankotsu.

-De acuerdo, solo quería poner un poco de emoción -rió nerviosa la joven - Aunque lo que pagaremos será una locura.

Ni bien salieron de la estación del metro, ambos pelinegros tomaron un taxi para llegar a su destino. Se gastarían todo lo que llevaban encima, pero debían llegar.

-¿Qué hora es? - el de cabellos trenzados vio como Kagome miraba la hora desde su celular.

-Las 20:35 - suspiró - Llegaremos un poco tarde, pero llegaremos.

-Si, es lo importante. ¿Puedo pedirte tu número?

-¿M-mi número? ¿De celular? - cuestionó nerviosa.

-Si, sucede que mi amigo no me creerá lo que sucedió camino a Tokio y tú eres mi salvación. Además... - se sonrojó un poco - …eres una chica simpática y agradable, sería bueno mantener contacto contigo.

-¿Lo dicen en serio? - vio como el chico asentía -. C-claro, espera.

Ambos cambiaron números y se mantuvieron callados, como si no tuvieran nada de qué hablar. Aun así, los dos estaban relajados. Miraban por las ventanillas el recorrido que el vehículo seguía. Luego de unos minutos de haber llegado a la autopista, escucharon al chofer murmurar algunas quejas.

-¿Sucede algo señor? - preguntó curiosa Kagome

-En la autopista hay un embotellamiento.

En su momento no lo habían notado, pero a medida que se acercaban, iban notando lo que les comentaba el conductor. Los autos estaban parados mientras se escuchaban las bocinas sonar muy fuerte.

-Demonios, estaremos mucho tiempo aquí - protestó Bankotsu nervioso.

-No - dijo Kagome con decisión y comenzó a revolver su bolso -. Señor, por favor no mire por el espejo retrovisor - se quitó el sueter para utilizarlo como cortina en la ventanilla -. Y tú Bankotsu, no mires hacia aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices...? - de repente vio como la joven se levantaba la camisa quedándose con el sujetador -. Oye, ¿qué haces?

-Te dije que no mires - reprochó y se puso una blusa de tirantes negra. Luego comenzó a guardar lo que había sacado -. Listo, ahora el maquillaje - delineó sus ojos, cubrió sus pestañas con rimel y pintó sus labios de rojo y revolveó sus cabellos -. Señor, ¿cuánto es?

-Son 500 yenes s-señorita - tartamudó atónito al ver la transformación de la chica, quien pasó de ser una chica que pasaría la noche con familia a una que se pasearía por las calles de Japón con jóvenes de su edad buscando, tal vez, alguien con quien pasar la noche. Bankotsu no se quedó atrás, siendo que la recorrió con los ojos sin molestarse en disimularlo.

-¿Dividimos el gasto? - le preguntó haciéndole salir del shock.

-S-si - sacó su billetera para buscar su dinero -. Ten.

Kagome se volvió a poner el sweter, pagó y se bajaron del taxi para luego comenzar a caminar. La azabache tenía frío, pero eso no iba a impedirle seguir con su estrategia.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Debemos alejarnos de la autopista y no tenemos otra alternativa mas que ir corriendo a través de ella.

-Kagome, puede ser peligroso. ¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto, además que yo llegue tarde no sería tanto problema - se sonrojó un poco -. No quiero que tú la pases mal cuando llegues a la fiesta.

-Kagome... - susurró sorprendido. 'En verdad ella se preocupó por él? -. Bien, corramos.

E iniciaron su agotadora marcha. Corrían, trotaban, caminaban y descansaban para después volver a correr. Estuvieron así hasta por varios minutos. Aunque avanzaron, seguían estando lejos. Kagome se frustró mucho ya que no llegarían. Se habían hecho las nueve de la noche y estaban lejos de Tokyo. Bankotsu estaba buscando algo que sea de ayuda, pero el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo.

-Maldición - murmuró y atendió -. Naraku no te enfades - habló rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estás Bank? - preguntó con una perturbadora calma.

-Creo que en Kyoto.

-Bankotsu - suspiró mientras que el aludido tragaba saliva, listo para lo que venía -. ERES IDIOTA O TE PAGAN POR SERLO. ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGASTE A KYOTO?

-Todo tiene una explicación lógica, solo cálmate - imploró -. Iba en mi auto hacia la universidad y unos policías me detuvieron. Entonces planeamos ir hasta Tokyo en tren pero nos equivocamos y tomamos el que iba a Kyoto.

-¿Con quién estás? - cuestionó ya calmado -. ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

-Con una chica que tuvo un accidente y que también tiene que ir a Tokyo - contestó -. Naraku, créeme que llegaré, solo espera.

-Bankotsu, a veces no entiendo como te considero un hermano - protestó - Sólo tengan cuidado.

-Claro amigo, no te preocupes.

-No tardes demasiado - fue lo último que dijo y cortó.

El peli negro sonrió mientras guardaba su móvil. Naraku podía enojarse siempre con él, pero era su mejor amigo y alguien a quien consideraba un hermano mayor.

-Bankotsu, mira - escuchó a Kagome hablándole bajo y miró hacia donde señalaba. En ello observó, algunos metros delante de ellos, como un joven dejaba una vieja bicicleta para perderse en el costado de la autopista. Dedujo que iría a orinar por alguno de los arbustos -. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar.

-¿Estás segura que quiere hacer esto? - preguntó.

-No me agrada la idea, pero necesitamos llegar.

-Cuando cuente tres. Uno - se fijaron que los conductores estuvieran distraídos -, dos - se prepararon para correr -, tres - corrieron a toda velocidad y se montaron la bicicleta, siendo Bankotsu quien la conducía.

Kagome miró hacia atrás y vio como el dueño de la bicicleta protestaba en vano por la pérdida de su vehículo. Ambos suspiraron, al menos con la bicicleta podía recorrer mas rápido y pasar entre los autos parados por el embotellamiento.

-Bankotsu, si te cansas solo dímelo y conduzco yo - sugirió.

-No te preocupes por mí, solo sujétate bien - apenas terminó de decir eso, un pozo se atravesó en su camino haciendo que los brazos de la joven abracen con totalidad el tórax. El moreno sonrió luego de recuperar el equilibrio sin caerse -. Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?

-S-si, estoy bien - aflojó el agarre.

El peli negro siguió pedaleando. Estuvieron así por varios minutos. Por momentos hablaban y por otros se mantenían en silencio.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Esta no es la Nochebuena que esperaba pasar, pero es muy entretenida - confesó sonriente.

-Tienes razón, a pesar del drama la estoy pasando muy bien - sintió como Kagome apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda, viajando así por otro rato más.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo a la hora de pedalear y de la espera, los dos vieron, a lo lejos, la entrada a la ciudad. El lugar comenzaba a tener locales de comida, negocios de ropa y demás.

-Ya falta poco - celebró Kagome -. Al fin... - el ruidoso sonido de su estómago la interrumpió, haciendo que ella se sonroje y que el otro ría.

-¿Por qué no vamos primero por una hamburguesa y luego seguimos? Yo también tengo hambre.

-Si, por favor - sintió como doblaba el manubrio de la bicicleta para desviarse a puesto de hot dogs, estacionando el vehículo en un poste.

Los dos estaban parados, esperando a recibir sus aperitivos pre-cena navideña o lo que sea que haya en la fiesta de la universidad. Mientras tanto un sujeto con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera, en un rápido movimiento, tomó la bicicleta subiéndose en ella y huyendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Nos robaron la bicicleta! - exclamó frustrado.

-Ladrón que roba ladrón... - suspiró resignada ante la situación.

-Lo peor es que aun es lejos para llegar caminando. Kagome, siento mucho.

-No hay de que disculparse Bankotsu - buscó tranquilizarlo -. Vayamos caminando que ya se nos va a ocurrir algo.

Los dos terminaron sus hot dogs y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la vereda que limitaba con la autopista hasta que Kagome escuchó un bocinazo y algunas palabras vulgares dirigidas a ella. Entonces recordó

-Bankotsu, trata de mantenerte un poco alejado de mi que tengo un plan - pidió mientras se retocaba el maquillaje y se sacaba el sueter

-¿Alejarme? ¡Vestida así te pueden juzgar mal!

-Lo se, es la idea - le sonrió -. Confía en mí, ¿si?

Bankotsu suspiró - De acuerdo.

El de cabellos trenzados vio como la chica se contoneaba por la vereda mientras escuchaba el sonido de las bocinas y piropos dedicados a ella. Aunque se molestó, no dijo nada al respecto ya que él tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Y cómo no? Era una hermosa mujer, alegre y divertida, además de que tenía ese sex appeal cuando se lo proponía. Buenas pechos, buen trasero, bonita. ¿Qué más se le podía pedir? De repente vio como un camión bajaba la velocidad muy cerca de la joven.

-Oye preciosa, ¿no tienes frío? - preguntó con una grotesca sonrisa.

-Un poco, pero mucho no puedo hacer yo - contestó con aires de inocencia.

-¿Tienes que ir hacia algún sitio? - cuestiono con, según el moreno, aires de perversión.

-Si, verás - acomodó su cabello -. Mi amigo y yo tenemos que llegar hasta Tokio, pero nos robaron nuestro vehículo y nos quedamos aquí estancados - se mordió levemente el labio pintado de carmesí.

-¿Estás con un amigo? - se asomó por la ventana y lo vio con el ceño fruncido -. Lo lamento niña, pero no puedo...

-Por favor - imploró inclinándose levemente para poder mostrar el escote -. Necesitamos llegar urgentemente.

-De acuerdo jovencita - la vio sonreír -, pero con la condición de que tú te sientes al lado mío.

-D-de acuerdo - dijo dubitativa - Bank - lo llamó e hizo una seña para que fuera hacia donde estaba ella.

Los dos se subieron al enorme camión de transporte. Aunque Bankotsu quería sentarse entre la chica y el desagradable desconocido, ella se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces Kagome? - le susurró.

-La condición para viajar era que yo me siente a su lado - contestó y se subió.

-Muy bien, iniciemos lo que les queda de viaje.

El de cabellos trenzado estaba intranquilo. No creía que los mate o los hiciera ser partícipes de alguna especie de ritual satánico o que los secuestre y torture, es solo que le generaba desconfianza.

-Y dime linda, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? - dijo dudosa -. M-me llamo Kagome.

-¿U cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 21 años.

-Interesante - cuando dirigió su mano a la palanca de cambios, le rozó la pierna provocándole escalofríos.

Ella, nerviosa, se volvió a abrigar empezó a buscar conversación con su compañero de viaje. Los dos hablaban de cualquier cosa, desde temas relacionados a las películas y series hasta de la economía del país. Todo con tal de no prestarle atención al sujeto que manejaba. Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, los dos suspiraron relajados.

-Bueno señor, aquí nos bajamos nosotros...

-¿Están planeando pasar la Navidad aquí? - los interrumpió y los dos asintieron asustados -. ¡Me parece perfecto! Aquí se arma un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hermoso. A mi hija le gusta verlo - sonrió -. Esta noche la veré luego de varios días de estar lejos de casa por mi trabajo.

-¿Tiene una hija? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, su nombre es Ayumi - sacó de su bolsillo su billetera, la cual abrió para mostrarles la fotografía de una joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados y ojos oscuros -. Tiene tu edad, es una chica muy dulce.

-Vaya - susurró Bankotsu.

-¿Acaso creían que los llevaría a una especie de ritual tortuoso? - cuestionó serio.

-No, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? - dijo Kagome haciendo que los tres rieran, claro que ella y su acompañantes lo hicieron nerviosos y aliviados.

-¿Puede llevarnos a la universidad? - cuestionó relajado el de cabellos trenzados.

Luego de una respuesta positiva y un viaje de quince minutos, el cual estuvo cargado de charlas y anécdotas, llegaron al gran campus con enormes edificios dentro, donde uno de ellos destacaba por el sonido de la música y las luces de colores.

-Muchas gracias señor y feliz Navidad - saludó la chica y vieron como el camión se alejaba -. Bueno, mi familia no vive muy lejos de aquí, así que me voy yendo también.

-Deja que te acompañe - se apresuró.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, tú quédate que tu amigo debe estar esperando por ti.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si Bank, la casa está a unas calles de aquí - bajó la mirada -. ¿Sabes una cosa? A pesar de todo, hoy la pasé muy bien.

-Fue divertido e inusual, aunque no lo repetiría - los dos rieron.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco.

-Te llamaré en estos días, ¿puedo? - preguntó luego de calmarse.

-Claro - se sonrojó.

-Entonces, fue un gusto Kagome - le tendió la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Bankotsu - la tomó y las mantuvieron juntas unos instantes.

-Feliz Navidad y espero que la pases bien con tu familia.

-Muchas gracias, y espero que tu amigo no te mate.

-Bueno, si no te llamo ya sabes el por qué - rió -. Pásalo bien.

Los dos se soltaron las manos. Kagome lo miró, se despidió y giró camino a la casa de su familia. Al menos tenía una anécdota que recordar siempre.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿te pagó los daños a tu auto? - preguntó curioso.

-Por supuesto - contestó -. Si no lo hacía, le metía una demanda - el moreno rió -. ¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti, me encanta ese entusiasmo tuyo - contestó inconscientemente haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta? - preguntó nerviosa.

-Fue divertida, mis amigos estaban preocupados sobre todo Naraku. Se enfadó y dijo que era un estúpido, que solo los idiotas se equivocaban de tren.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, fuimos unos idiotas - sonrió.

-Pero hubo buena música, estaban todos mis amigos, la comida era deliciosa, habían bebidas... - suspiró -. Sí la pasé muy bien.

-Me parece genial - se miraron fijo por unos segundos hasta que el peli negro habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-¿Te parece bien el cine?

-Me parece perfecto - se levantaron de la tienda de helados de donde estaban sentados disfrutando del postre y comenzaron a caminar -. Mientras no sea una película romántica.

-Por eso no te preocupes que me alcanzan los dedos de la mano en cuanto a la cantidad de películas románticas que me gustan.

Mientras se dirigían al cine, los dos siguieron charlando. A diferencia de los días anteriores, esta vez lo hacían con mas calma y sin preocupaciones.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** La segunda y última parte de esta historia de regalo para mi compañera del foro de Inuyasha "Hazme el Amor", Nitta yumiko. Espero que te guste, sinceramente me costó horrores escribirla xD Ah, y perón porque la historia no tiene humor. Lo intenté, pero ese género y yo definitivamente no somos aliados e.e

Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste y que me dejen su review :D Saludos y nos leemos luego!


End file.
